Una Muerte Por Amor
by Shikei'XD
Summary: Lucy y Tsubaki (6ta) se hicieron pareja cuando Lucy llego al templo, ocultandose de los cientificos que aun querian experimentar con ella. Gracias a los celos de una sirvienta de la 9na Lucy y Tsubaki tienen una pelea que las lleva a la muerte. pesimo resumen pero no se que mas poner. YURI el primero que hago UnU


Una muerte por amor

-Deberías morir… puta –escupió Lucy mientras apuntaba su arma al pecho de Tsubaki.

Una risa irónica afloro en los labios de la morena, mientras con su mano izquierda se tiraba el cabello hacia la espalda –Como si pudieras jalar del gatillo, estúpido fenómeno

Aquella frase hizo que Lucy frunciera el seño y recordó como fue que terminaron así.

Flash Back

Lucy iba en camino hacia aquella celda que retenía a Tsubaki, la sacerdotisa del lugar. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja pues no hacia mucho que la chica había cumplido años; giro en una esquina y sin importarle tocar en ningún lugar, se encamino a la celda.

La sorpresa pinto su cara y el regalo callo de sus manos. Ante sus ojos estaba Tsubaki, SU Tsubaki, en la cama con una de sus "sirvientas personales" como solía llamarla la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué demonios…?-su voz se apago cuando un profundo gemido se escucho en el lugar.

-Ummm… ya volviste –El cinismo y la arrogancia hacían gala en aquella mujer, que aun permanecía recostada en la cama, siendo manoseada por la otra jovencita, que no desistía de su tarea.

Lucy la miro molesta y la furia comenzó a aflorar en su cuerpo, antes de que fuese consiente, sus vectores ya habían ido directo al cuerpo de la sirvienta y en menos de un segundo la había destazado en pequeños, muy pequeños pedazos que se esparcieron por todo el lugar y sobre todo sobre Tsubaki.

Aterrada por lo sucedido,Tsubaki se levanto de la cama mirando la sangre sobre su cuerpo y sintió que algo reposaba sobre su hombro derecho. Con miedo tomo lo que sea que fuese lo que yacía en dicho lugar. Ahogo un grito y se arrodillo en el suelo sin poder evitar el vomitar, pues aquello que estuviese en su hombro antes, era un globo ocular.

Fin Flash Back

-¡Puedo jalar de este gatillo como que tu eres una perra infiel! –anuncio con un alto tono de voz mientras el arma se sacudía en sus manos, no por temor, sino por rabia.

-¡Aquí la única perra infiel eres tu! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta cuando te besuqueabas con aquella castaña en la esquina?!

-¡¿De que demonios estas hablando, estúpida ciega?! ¡Yo no me he besado con nadie más que contigo!

-¡Deja de mentir! ¡Yo se lo que vi! –Gritó- ¡La mujer que tú mataste me lo dijo! Es mas ¡me llevo la prueba! –grito nuevamente mientras tiraba a los pies de Lucy una fotografía de ella abrazando cariñosamente a una castaña y desde dicho ángulo en que fue tomada la fotografía, parecía que se besaban.

Flash Back

-Kyo- llamo suavemente a la sacerdotisa que yacía parada a un lado de su celda.

-¿Dígame, Adivina?

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a Lucy? Quiero platicar con ella un momento. –dijo con voz dulce.

-Claro… -la chica frunció el seño, mientras daba una reverencia y se dirigía a la salida con un claro mal humor. Desde que _esa_ mujer había llegado, la clarividente se había alejado de su lado, ahora siempre pedía por ese estorbo y rara vez pedía por su ayuda.

Cualquiera diría que no tenia derecho de estar molesta pero lo estaba y por eso, no iba a dejar que ese fenómeno rosa le quitara lo que era suyo por derecho.

Salió del templo con pasos perezosos, lo ultimo que quería hacer, era dirigirle la palabra a esa cosa pero ordenes eran ordenes. Camino un par de calles y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Lucy estaba en la esquina con una chica un poco mas baja de cabello castaño.

-_Vamos, Lucy-chan, es un bonito regalo _–animaba Yuuka a Lucy pues la ultima estaba muy apenada con eso de tener que dar un obsequio. Ella no era de ese tipo de persona s y se sentía algo incomoda por tener que ser tan cursi.

-_Te are caso, muchas gracias, Yuuka _–dijo Lucy mientras se inclinaba un poco para depositar un beso en la mejía de la joven y al mismo tiempo, darle un abrazo.

Lucy escucho un suave "clic" pero lo ignoro, quizás no era nada. Kyo, por otra parte, sonrió triunfal ante aquella evidencia, dio un salto cual sapo en estanque y subió corriendo la colina, apretando su celular contra su pecho. Aquella fotografía era un pase directo hacia una ruptura y ella como buena súbdita, estaría ahí para "consolar" a su amada Adivina.

Fin Flash Back

-¡Esa perra te mintió! –exclamo con ira, tanta que un disparo salió estrellándose contra el suelo, a pocos centímetros de los pies de Tsubaki.

-¡¿Y esperas que te crea?! ¡No soy estúpida Lucy y no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa! –una lagrima rodo por la mejía de Tsubaki y por su mente pasó el recuerdo de cómo se conocieron y cuan feliz fue.

Flash Back

Como era la rutina desde que Lucy puso un pie en aquel templo, o mas exactamente hacia seis meses, cuando conoció a la que era "el amor de su vida", entro al templo, que por un tiempo, seria su hogar.

_-Hola… -_fue el seco saludo que dio Lucy cuando se vio encerrada en la misma celda que Tsubaki.

La morena la vio de arriba hacia abajo, estudiando a la extraña chica con ¿cuernos? Sobre su cabeza y luego de unos segundos, sonrió falsamente-_Un gusto… no creo que seas de por aquí ¿verdad? _

_ -Valla… que observadora –_dijo irónica mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, soltando un suspiro pesado, era obvio su cansancio.

Permaneció echada en el suelo por un rato, sin decir nada, solamente observando a aquella chica que miraba y revisaba con gran ahincó un diario o lo que parecía serlo. Por su mente solo paso un comentario _Hermosa._

Por otro lado, Tsubaki sonreía para sus adentros, esta chica nueva era linda y llamaba tanto su interés que de cierta manera, sentía que ya le gustaba. Ya vería luego como jugaría con ella.

*Fin Flash Back*

Las lagrimas se la sexta siguieron bajando pues recordó que tan solo un mes después ellas comenzaron a salir como pareja y aunque odiara admitirlo… fue jodidamente feliz.

Lucy sonrió muy ligeramente ante aquel recuerdo que invadió su mente. Había perdido la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y no reacciono sino hasta que la voz mas hermosa que jamás había oído, pronuncio su nombre.

-Lucy… -dijo suavemente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del kimono.

-¿Dime? –susurro con una voz pacifica, aquella ira y odio se habían desaparecido de su pecho al recordar los buenos momentos.

-Te amo –le dijo suave

-Igual que yo, te amo –le respondió en un suspiro mientras que ella aun apuntaba su arma a la frente de Tsubaki, mientras la sexta había tirado el cuchillo al suelo, suspirando.

Lucy la miro por largo rato y lentamente bajo el arma -¿Dejamos todo por arreglado? –pregunto con cautela con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-Dejamos todo por arreglado –afirmo ella, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Lucy, quien la esperaba con los brazos ligeramente abiertos, no muy segura de aquello.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, con miedo y algo de timidez, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían y en el rostro de cada una, una sonrisa se formo.

-Que bien –dijo Lucy, quien escupió un poco de sangre y alejo ligeramente de su cuerpo a la sexta, que la miraba con amor en los ojos.

-Nos vemos después –anuncio al ver como parte de su intestino salía de su cuerpo y colgaba frente suyo y en una parte del cuerpo de Lucy.

Lentamente cayeron al suelo rodeadas por una gran posa de sangre y órganos a su alrededor mientras en sus rostros, permanecía aquella ultima sonrisa que se dieron antes de ser asesinadas por una bala de perforación que dejo un gran hueco en sus cuerpos.

FIN


End file.
